Just One of Those Days
by Silent Wrath
Summary: You have two loves, one's vibrant and charming, The other cold and distant. but you love them both the same who would you choose. the greater question is how?
1. Motocross meets violin

Authors note: im not done yet I've still have to type a lot more I have writen hopefully I'll be updateing soon but I really don't feel like typeing I'll have it up sooner or later...  
  
It had been a strange day. I was getting ready for my first race in about a month. Putting the finishing touches on my Motor Cross bike. This beautiful goddess walked by I couldn't help but stare. she had hair as aqua as the sea and eyes so blue they looked like the sky the night of a storm, and the most beautiful body a women could ever dream of. Her suave movements infatuated me. She suddenly stopped and turned to stare back at me.  
  
"Don't you know its rude to stare" she giggle at me as I turned red from embarrassment.  
  
" I suppose not, and for that I must apologize."  
  
" Im Kai'ou Michiru nice to meet you"  
  
" Ten'ou Haruka Nice to meet you too"  
  
" The Racer?"  
  
"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here" I couldn't help but smile." Your name sounds familiar also."  
  
holding up the Violin she had been carrying " im a violinist" she said smiling at her violin proudly.  
  
" is she from this planet" Haruka thought but accidentally said out loud.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
Before Haruka could say anything else. An announcement came of the loud speakers.  
  
"If In the 16 lap race report to the race track. Now!. I repeat If racing in the 16 lap trail report to the track. And Tenou try not to be late this time. That is all"  
  
" I umm have to go I see you later maybe we can talk after the race. Or something well that is if your free cause I am. It nice to have some one to talk to after this is done it gets boring not the racing but after it."  
  
" Thanks maybe Later, have fun." Michiru turned with a depressed look on her face.  
  
"Hey don't think I said that just to be nice, I mean it" she handed Michiru a piece of paper.' Why am I doing this she's probably out to kill me or something.  
  
' I wonder why she's doing this she probably thinks im out to kill her or something' opening the paper was Haruka's Phone number at the top it said "call me". Looking up the blonde racer wasn't there, but speeding off to the track.  
  
After Race.  
  
" Michiru its about 5:00 lets eat at my house and go on and do other things tomorrow. Im free for the day." Haruka paused " wait are you free tomorrow? And how old are you? Where are you from? And mostly where do you live?" Haruka laughed "and last but not least what's your phone number? Im making dates with a girl a barely know anything about."  
  
"Haruka" Michiru stopped the older girl from rambling any further. "Im free for tomorrow, I'm 17 and I live on another planet." Michiru giggled when Haruka blushed Michiru had indeed remembered the comment that came from Haruka earlier that day "and last but not least my phone number is 948- 4314 now that you know me more can we go eat?"  
  
"yes"  
  
" Haruka" Michiru paused trying to find a nice way to tell the older girl she stinks." You need a shower"  
  
"why do you think I said lets go to my house and eat?"  
  
" I sure hope you can cook because I can't" -----------------------------------------------------  
  
weeks passed and each day the two became closer as if they had known each other forever.  
  
After a perfectly ran race Haruka went to look for the goddess that stole her heart not to long ago. Hoping her win would put a smile on her nymph like face. It was the same face that drove Haruka absolutely mad. It made her think that Michiru was playing with her emotions, Haruka just couldn't bring herself to believe such a thing but those times when Michiru would just tease her to no end. Those absolutely undeniably perfect days. As well as perfect nights.  
  
" I think im in love, how sickening" Haruka the heartless did in fact have a heart.  
  
"I wonder if she left". Michiru thought as she looked for the famous rider." She said she would hang out with me after her race; how can I congratulate her on her run if she's no where to be found." All Michiru could do was sigh.  
  
There was a park near by that Michiru walked to thinking that Haruka went there to escape her female fans. She sat on a near by swing and looked around, the view was beautiful, the red, yellow, blue ,and purple flowers was absolutely dazzling. The was a fountain near by. Its water as clear as glass.  
  
The urge to touch the water over came Michiru as she got up from the swing to walk over to the water. Not knowing Haruka had followed her. Michiru's eyes water closed. Her instead of Michiru's hand going into the water the water came to Michiru's hand.  
  
Haruka slowly walked up trying not to scare to new love of her life.  
  
Michiru opening her eyes and gasped when she saw Haruka. She didn't quite like the way Haruka was staring at her. She looked away and bagin to cry.  
  
Haruka still thinking "wow how cool". Saddened .  
  
She made her way to the aqua haired nymph she had growm so found of in such a short time, there was a feeling that haruka had known michiru forever a feeling she greatly welcomed.  
  
Haruka took michirus head in her hand, gently forcing michiru to look up at her. Haruka took her free hand and wiped the tears away from Michiru's face.  
  
"Why are you crying" Haruka's usual husky voice, was now soothing almost feminine.  
  
Michiru wimpered " you problay think im a freak or something"  
  
" Oh why do I put up with you" haruka stood up and looked at the sky.  
  
"why are you spending so much time with me"  
  
" I can leave you alone if you'd like"  
  
"you ." sniff "have." sniff "more Important things to do."  
  
Haruka took a hanky from her pocket and helded it up to the younger girls nose  
  
" blow please" Michiru scowled but did as she was told.  
  
" im doing this bedause I have no life, I have friends I ocasonaly talk to. But I was something more I guess. Anyway I need a life that includs people not just motors. So I desided to stick with you. If that's all you'd like to know I'd like to go home shower, put on clean clothes , and get the hell outta these rideing boots they might look comfortable but there not."  
  
" can I call you Ruka from now on?"  
  
"ummm as long as I can call you mich" 


	2. the girl, the bike, and the sweatshirt

"Wanna go for a bike ride Mich.?" Haruka asked as she looked  
at her bike with love in her eyes.  
  
"Umm sure but...." Michiru faces saddened.  
  
"Great lets go" Haruka handed her a helmet and waited for her to hop  
on.  
  
"I uhhhh" Michiru got on the bike when Haruka started the engine.  
  
Haruka zoomed off into traffic totally oblivious to Michiru facial  
expression  
"You like it?" Haruka shouted back at Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, No wonder you do this for a living, its fun. But" Michiru was  
once again cut off but Haruka's "Great!"  
  
"Haruka thee something you should know" Michiru's face now a nice shade  
of green.  
  
"What's that Mich.?" Haruka asked as she swerved around a car.  
  
"If im not in a car I have motion sickness" Michiru snuggled into  
Haruka sweatshirt hoping the Barf feeling would go away.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Haruka obviously not full understanding  
Michiru's words.  
  
"I think your going to have to pull over" Michiru whimpered. ' if she  
doesn't stop thins isn't going to end well' Michiru took in deep  
breathes to try and hold the feeling down.  
  
"We're almost there Mich., hold up"  
  
"You don't understand you have to pull over now." Talk about feeling  
bad for Haruka's sweatshirt, for all of a sudden something very warm and  
wet spilled over it.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka pulled over. Helping Michiru off the bike "I guess  
were gonna have to walk back to my house.  
  
Taking off her sweatshirt, checking to see how soiled it was. Haruka  
smiled at Michiru who was pouring out apologies.  
  
"Its ok Michi, I'll just put it in the wash no big deal" Haruka folded  
the sweatshirt and put it in her bag. "Another fond memory to add huh?"  
  
"You're not pissed?" Michiru was in denial, no one was this calm cool  
and collected.  
  
"Of course not, accidents happen, it was my fault anyway I should have  
stopped."  
  
'I just barfed on her shirt for crying out loud and she's not pissed?'  
Michiru just stared intensely at Haruka wondering why she was being so  
nice.  
"So you're not going to yell for all of hell to hear you" Michiru  
uttered still im denial.  
  
"Not unless you want me too?" Haruka smiled reassuringly at Michiru.  
"Now if you were some guy I didn't fancy all that much you might have a  
problem on your hands."  
  
Walking home Michiru knew that tonight would be one of the most  
rememberable night's she ever had.  
  
"By the way you're cooking." Haruka said as she put her hand around  
Michiru's shoulder. 


	3. Stop poking at Me!

All right im back. Guess what you guys and girls no longer have to worry about my Laziness I got an editor. Hope you enjoy. (I didn't have the chapter edited though)  
  
"Can you keep the suds in the sink and away from me" Michiru giggled. A hand full of suds made entered her mouth.  
  
"You look cute like that" Haruka giggled.  
  
"You really are a girl! Omygosh you giggle and everything." Michiru laughed as Haruka glared at her threw a suds covered mask.  
  
"Ya know, you really are a pain in the ass, Michiru" despite her seriousness she grinned.  
  
"Me a pain in the ass! What about you, miss I don't eat meat it'll make me fat. Or how about I don't wear dresses there to women like. Or...." Michiru grinned. "Panties and bra's panties and bra's. I like sports bras, Muscle shirts and boxers. Panties only when need be. Or "  
  
"Ok I get your fucking point" Haruka interrupted blushing. "You don't have to tell the world about my underclothing."  
  
"But it's cute. Remember the first time I took you into and underwear store. You blushed the whole time, and when I asked if you were getting something you nearly ran out." Michiru grinned wider. "And I more then sure you remember the time I got out of the shower and you just bounced into my room without knocking. I thought you would faint, but you just stiffly turned around and quickly walked out. You haven't entered my room with out knocking since then."  
  
"Ok and your point is? Never mind im afraid to know." Haruka went to the pantry and pulled out the mop. "Any way, have you heard from Setsuna any time since she left?"  
  
"No Ruka, she just left 30 minutes ago" Michiru giggled. "Do you honestly worry about her like that all the time?"  
  
"Most of the time, that woman needs lookin after for time to time. Mostly when she seems more depressed the usual" Haruka said as she filled a bucket with water. "What do you wanna do today?"  
  
"Lets go underwear shopping" Michiru poked.  
  
"How about not, is there anywhere we can go where you can't spend all my money?" Haruka said as she started to mop the floor. "You might wanna get out so I can finish, the sooner I finish the sooner we can leave."  
  
"Ok" Michiru smiled dropped the towel on the floor and walked out.  
  
Whistling can be heard.  
  
' Did she just call the damn dog in' Haruka hurriedly got up and closed the kitchen doors. 'Damn women she's out to get me today, then again she's out to get me every day'  
  
finally finished she emptied the bucket and went to get a fan for the floor.  
  
"I hope Darkmoon's paws are clean. If not you're cleaning up the mess he makes." Haruka shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Darkmoon's your dog!" Michiru shouted back.  
  
"Darkmoon's Set's dog plus you let him in." Haruka shouted back. "He's not suppose to be in the house when She isn't here anyway"  
  
"Fine, theirs no mess anyway. I think Setsuna rubbed off on him with her over exaggerated self-cleaning."  
  
"Remind me why I out up with you?" Haruka shouted.  
  
Michiru leaned over the wooden railing at the top of the stairs. "You put up with me because you want to, not because you have to."  
  
"And all I get for it is trouble, trouble, trouble." Haruka shook her head. "I hope you're satisfied."  
  
"I am" Michiru reassured her. "Believe me I am"  
  
"Where's that animal any way?" Darkmoon slid his head in between the wooden bars of the railing.  
  
"When we leave you go straight to Set's room I advise you not mess anything up." Haruka shook her finger at the large animal. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really meant to be a dog and not a horse." 


	4. FlashBacks

here's the next chapter. It's speedy work, but it's done. . . Enjoy.  
  
"Come on Michi" Haruka shouted storing the dried mop into the pantry.  
  
"Coming" Instead of her normal lady like way of doing things she slid down the rail of the stairs the get down faster.  
  
"Now I've seen it all" Haruka rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're turning into such a cute little girl." Michiru taunted.  
  
"Let's go over a few rules today. Number 1, no barfing on my sweatshirt."  
  
Michiru looked down and blushed.  
  
"Number two, no taunting me in public and you know what I mean by taunt." It was Haruka's turn to blush, remembering how well Michiru was at teasing her without trying to. "And three is, try not to make me go bankrupt."  
  
"Is that it?" Michiru asked as she grabbed her coat.  
  
"I'll make up rules as we go along. Are you ok in cars or do we have to walk?"  
  
"I'm alright in cars depending on how long I'm in it" Michiru replied opening the front door.  
  
While Haruka set the house alarm. Walking out she grabbed the car keys to her silver convertible and walked out locking the door behind her. " where we headed first." Haruka asked as she hopped into the car.  
  
"Victoria secret" Michiru giggled as Haruka scowled at her  
  
"Can we go some where else first and go there last. How about we go house shopping." Haruka said turning away from Michiru averting her attention back to the road.  
  
"That sounds fun; we should get lights to go in Setsuna's bed room. Seeing how she doesn't have any in there. And her black curtains are always pulled closed." Michiru sighed.  
  
Ever sense she had entered Setsuna's room by accident one day she had been trying to get Setsuna to put lights in her room.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wow its dark in here" Michiru said reaching for the light switch but found none. "Odd"  
  
"What do you want" a voice called out from the shadows.  
  
"Sorry I was just looking for the guest room." Michiru hurriedly tired to close the door a hand stopped it from closing.  
  
A beautifully pale woman step out into the hall way. He long dark green hair even warped in a bun almost touched the floor. She wore a white tank to and black cargo pants. To Michiru she looked about 6"5. The woman's eyes were mesmerizing. Michiru found her self stuck. Unable to pull away from mysterious wonders the women's eyes held.  
  
"The guest rooms are any of those three doors." She pointed down the hallway. "I'm assuming you know where Roo's room is"  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
Haruka jogged up the stairs to find both of the love of her lives staring at each other.  
  
"Let me guess you opened her room door thinking it was a guest room." Haruka walked over to the towel closet after they both nodded. "I don't see how you thought that room was a guest room, sense it has no lights." Haruka commented slighting teasing Setsuna.  
  
"I have a window that provides more then enough light."  
  
"Is that why I couldn't see anything when I walked in." Michiru slightly mumbled.  
  
Causing Haruka to Laugh and Setsuna to glare at her. "Sounds like enough light to me." Haruka said after the laughter died down.  
  
"I still don't know who this is" Setsuna said still icily glaring at Haruka. "Oh, my apologies. Setsuna this is Michiru, Michiru this is Setsuna. Happy?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No" Was Setsuna's reply. Haruka stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Anyway Michiru that's the dogs room." Haruka was too late Michiru had already opened the door a huge black labor retriever ran out off his room and into Setsuna's.  
  
"Not another blonde" Setsuna sighed.  
  
"I heard that Set, Be nice to her she hasn't done anything."  
  
"Yet" Setsuna nearly hissed. Walking back into her room she half closed half slammed the door.  
  
"She's got a quick temper." Michiru spoke quietly.  
  
"No, she doesn't, that why I'm worried about her" Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand.  
  
"lets go its better to leave her alone, until she wants to talk."  
  
"Will she ever want to talk?" Michiru asked quietly.  
  
"No, but I have a way of making her spill what's bothering her."  
  
"Maybe if she had some lights in her room she wouldn't be so dark."  
  
"Or so pale" Haruka added in after a moment.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Ya know you should really leave her alone about the whole lights thing." Haruka finally commented.  
  
"Just a little lamp, how does she see in there? It's spooky." Michiru replied. A small shiver going down her spine.  
  
"I've never asked you this before but... is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Umm" its took Haruka a minute to answer. She blushed and said "No"  
  
"If the answer was no why did you hesitate." Michiru's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well I've known Setsuna sense we were 3 and I asked her out when we were 14 and she just stared at me. You know the look, the one where it looks like she's looking into your soul through your eyes. And she shook her head no, it's hurt for a while but I've never lost that love I had for her. Don't think I ever will."  
  
"Oh do you know why she said no?" Michiru asked out of curiosity.  
  
"She never told me. Then again maybe she did"  
  
flash back  
  
"Hey Set" Haruka resettled her backpack on her back and took Setsuna's books.  
  
'Well everything seems normal' Setsuna thought as she handed her books to Haruka.  
  
"Hey Roo" Setsuna replied.  
  
"Ya know I've wanted to ask you something." Setsuna looked over at a madly blushing Haruka.  
  
"Yeah and what's that" Setsuna asked sitting down on a bench underneath a Sakura tree.  
  
"uuhh, well ya k-k-know we've been f-f-friends f-f-for a real long t-t-time now and I was uuhh..." Haruka stuttered nervously.  
  
"Are you ok?" concern appeared on Setsuna's elegant face.  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" Haruka blurted out. Not missing a word her friend said Setsuna just stared at her.  
  
'I can't' she said in her mind 'why not?' the back of her mind asked.  
  
'She's my best friend'  
  
'She could be your best lover' the back of her mind replied.  
  
'She's not meant for me' She shook her head. "I can't Roo..."  
  
"Oh, umm ok then it's alright" 'truth be told I wanna cry' Haruka thought Sensing the tears of her friend Setsuna hugged her close. Handing her a handkerchief. She whispered. "You were meant for some else."  
  
'What the hell's that suppose to mean!' Haruka whimpered "I don't wanna belong to some one else, I wanna belong to you!"  
  
'She wants to belong to me!?!' Setsuna thought.  
  
"Come on lets go home" Haruka said gathering Setsuna's books.  
  
Setsuna took her free hand.  
  
They walked home silently holding hands.  
  
end flashback  
  
"I don't think she knows how much I care about her." Haruka admitted.  
  
"have you thought about telling her?" Michiru asked.  
  
"yes but I thought it would just push her farther away from me."  
  
"oh" 


	5. setsuna

Alright... Sorry about the last chapter I didn't ,mean for it to come out all stuffed together like that. I like easy reading just as much as the next reader. I won't pain you with this chapter.  
  
handing over an ATM card Haruka said "don't make me go broke, come get me when you leave the underwear store."  
  
"come with me." Michiru pleaded.  
  
"as much as I'd love too, I need new riding boots and an underwear store doesn't have tho's in stock at the moment."  
  
"fine I'll be back." Michiru said as she turned to walk into a Victoria secret store.  
  
"next thing you know it'll be Louis Vitton." Haruka mumbled. Walking into the bike shop touching everything like a small child.  
  
"these should do." Haruka said pulling out blue and yellow riding shoes. Paying for them she sat outside of the underwear store. Five minutes later Michiru emerged with two pairs of bras and matching underwear.  
  
"now where too?" Haruka asked.  
  
"a lamp store" Michiru grumbled.  
  
"how bout we don't and say we did?" Haruka snapped.  
  
"how about we do and say we didn't?" Michiru snapped back.  
  
"leave her room and her alone Michiru."  
  
"o alright. Lets go to the movies. Harry potter the prisoner or azgaban came out yesterday.  
  
"Alright."  
  
-three hours later-  
  
"that's the best one yet." Michiru said as the walked out of the theater.  
  
"yeah it was."  
  
"lets go home. You look sleepy."  
  
"no im just not used to sitting still for that long." Haruka gave Michiru a groggy smile.  
  
"riiiggghhhttt I believe you." ---- --- --- -- - -- - --  
  
"Set" Haruka called. "you home?"  
  
"yes" Setsuna softly replied from behind Haruka causing her to jump.  
  
"you've got to teach me how to do that." Haruka said getting herself under control.  
  
"to do what?" Setsuna asked playing dumb.  
  
"oh never mind." Haruka said, dodging the dog. She turned on the lights. " why is it so dark in here?"  
  
"I didn't bother to turn on the lights, duh" Setsuna walked into the kitchen.  
  
"well you can hurt yourself like that, turn the lights on."  
  
"will it make that so called girlfriend of yours leave me alone about the lights in my room?"  
  
"she's not my girlfriend, and it might help." Haruka said grabbing an iced tea out of the fridge. "as much as you don't like to hear it, I do care about what happens to you."  
  
"I glad someone does." Setsuna replied sarcastically.  
  
"you never cease to amaze me." Haruka chuckled.  
  
"Likewise" Setsuna slightly smiled as she settled into a seat across from Haruka. "so.. what'd you do today."  
  
"we went shopping and to the movies" Haruka replied. "you"  
  
"dance practice. Janet's comin out with songs like crazy."  
  
"im surprised your still alive, how come you never let me come watch your practices?" Haruka asked.  
  
"believe it or not, you make me nervous when im trying something new" Setsuna smiled lightly. "Why do you think I leave so early."  
  
"don't think I didn't wonder if that's why you always leave early, oh well nothing I can do about that now is there?"  
  
"I suppose not" Setsuna petted Darkmoon as he sat next to her, tail wagging slightly.  
  
"that's a big dog, your sure you didn't get him from a horse ranch?" Haruka said as she watched Setsuna's delicate fingers stroke the dog.  
  
"positive" Setsuna looked up, and raised her eyebrow. "did I say something wrong?"  
  
"never, I just don't understand how someone like you could ever let some one like me make you nervous."  
  
"say that again." Setsuna asked.  
  
"your just so, I don't care what other people think of me. And then theirs me who does care about what people think of me. I just didn't expected that my opinion mattered to you all that much." Haruka said never braking eye contact.  
  
"your opinion counts more then others yes, but I never said I didn't care about what others thought. You assumed I didn't care what others thought."  
  
"yeah I guess so, but I just didn't think you cared all that much." Haruka leaned forward and took Setsuna's hand. "you know im still yours for the taking."  
  
Haruka's POV.  
  
Setsuna just sat there and stared at me.  
  
"its true." I told her. Her eyes searching mine for some kind of hidden meaning.  
  
"you don't belong to me." She said as she stood, trying to get her hand free.  
  
"Set, listen to me." I begged her. "don't I get to choose?"  
  
"something's..." she turned away.  
  
"do I not get to choose who I love and who I wish to have nothing but friendship with? Are those things in witch I have no control over?" I turned her toward me. "answer me Setsuna." I stared back at her. "please" I added softly.  
  
"those are things none of us have control over, Haruka. It not my place to change the future or the past."  
  
"im not asking you to change anything but your answer." I pleaded once more before releasing her hand.  
  
"we are now 18 four years have past since I gave you, the answer the first time. My answer for the time being is still, I can't."  
  
"you can't or you won't" I asked softly almost inaudibly. "can't" she replied. 


	6. the wonderful thing about plants is

Chapter 6... And the wonderful things about plants are...  
  
"And once again I'm rejected..." Haruka sighed. 'I feel like a dog. "You belong to someone else" she says. Like a small child's mother that's found a puppy.'  
  
After cleaning the dishes, Haruka turned off the lights in the kitchen and hall way. Before trudging upstairs. She paused a minute in front of Setsuna's bedroom door; before she continued to her own. With another sigh she closed the door behind her heading toward her walk-in closet there she stood studying the contents in it.  
  
'I'd give up every thing for her. And she doesn't even realize it' she thought. 'Even racing?' She questioned herself. But she was sure of the answer.  
  
Haruka pulled out a clean set of underclothes; taking a shower, she went to bed. Insomnia wouldn't be a problem for her this night.  
  
Early the next morning the door bell rang.  
  
Setsuna opened the door to find a brightly smiling Michiru.  
  
"Good morning" Michiru said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning." Setsuna said nonchalantly, as she stepped out of the way to give Michiru entrance into the house.  
  
"She's still asleep isn't she?" Michiru said removing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Yes. Hungry?" Setsuna asked. She stopped and looked at the light switch. 'She'll stop nagging you, just turn it on.' Turning on the light Setsuna walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nope, already ate." Michiru gracefully sat down.  
  
"Alright." Setsuna poured three hot mugs of tea before sending Darkmoon to wake up Haruka.  
  
She sat straight across from Michiru. Silently they sipped their tea until Michiru broke the silence.  
  
"What do you plan on doing today?" she asked setting down her mug. Setsuna shifted slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
  
"Nothing really, I've got school today." Setsuna replied as a half dead, half alive (but well dressed) Haruka walked in rubbing her right shoulder.  
  
"Horse I tell ya, the damn things a horse." Settling down she picked up the third mug of tea. Sipping it. Slowly letting the effects take over her senses. "Nothing like tea on an empty stomach."  
  
"If you ate more often your stomach wouldn't be so empty." Setsuna replied.  
  
"I eat often enough." Haruka defended herself.  
  
"Once a day is not often" Michiru said looking at her skeptically. Setsuna half smiled.  
  
"It's true" Michiru exclaimed smiling when Haruka glared at her.  
  
"Traitors" Haruka hissed at both of them before getting up. "The only loyal one here is the horse." She said indicating to Darkmoon.  
  
"Darkmoon's a one women dog" Setsuna replied in a well practiced drawl.  
  
"Obviously." Haruka said unbuttoning the first four buttons of her shirt. Pushing it off her shoulder, a bear paw print size bruise was forming.  
  
"Ouch, I doubt he meant to." Michiru said she stood and touched the bruise.  
  
Setsuna's P.O.V  
  
'She's touching her!' the back of her mind screamed. The part of her mind that wanted Haruka with every fiber of its being.  
  
'So what? She belongs to Michiru. Nothing I can do about it.' Haruka looked over at me, Michiru's hand still over the bruise on her shoulder, caressing it softly.  
  
I looked away refusing to say anything. Instead I got up, put my mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
'They need their alone time I guess.' I thought to myself. Walking into my room. I closed the door and walked over to the window.  
  
"Sorry my beauty I have to open the window." I said. Something moved behind me.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
She opened the curtains, light pouring into Setsuna's magnificently huge room. Her bed a king size. Was made up with black, dark blue sheets and a sliver comforter covered it. Three pillows, the cases. One Dark Blue, One Silver, and the other black lined the bed. Pictures lined the wall one both sides of the window, of her and Haruka and some one their other friends. Matoko, Minako, Ami, Usagi, Rei, and two cats, Luna and Artemis. Some of them at the beach some at parties or out to eat. There was a desk on it sat a computer two folders and a pencil case. Next to it on the floor was her back pack her closet was a few feet away from her. There was in fact a lamp sitting in the corner of the room (how else did she get her work done?"). There was also a grand staircase that led the attic. The way she was facing her wall was metallic silver in color.  
  
She turned.  
  
Instead of the metallic silver. There was green. A huge plant that was hung from the middle of the room had grown tremendously over the four years she'd had it. It covered every inch of the walls (except the one with the window) the plant made its way carefully over the top part of the doors then clung to every thing else. If you looked up, the plant had taken over the ceiling and the Attic. It moved out of the rays of sun light yearning for the darkness it had once been surrounded in.  
  
She lay down, holding her hand out.  
  
"Cokhkum autumnale, one of the most dangerous plants in the world. But yet, I've never been affected by you." A vine of the plant came down to meet her waiting hand its bulbs almost open were easy on the eyes. "You've never affected the dog either. Or have you?"  
  
She turned to stare at the over sized dog that sat next to her bed on the specially made dog just for him.  
  
"A gift from Pluto you are, the best thing about plants are that they never complain, there your friend they don't mind who you are or what your like. They're just there for you without question." she releases the plant when a knock came from the door.  
  
"Set?" Haruka called.  
  
"Yes?" Setsuna answered  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure, why not"  
  
Haruka's P.O.V  
  
I slowly opened her bedroom door, walking in I sat down on the bed next to her sprawled out form. Slowly I scan her over, searching of anything that might, show me other things. (No perv. stuff Things like cuts or bruises). My eyes land on the plant next to her. Following the long vines I looked up at the plant covered ceiling then to the place where it all began. Hanging in the middle of the room.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been in here. I'd almost forgotten what it looked like with light" I looked around in awe 'she changed it.' I thought.  
  
"It has been a while hasn't it." She said more as a comment then a question. I paused for a moment. "What time are you leaving?" "Around 11, why?" Setsuna looked at me. Hair draped over her shoulders. One delicate eye brow lifted slightly.  
  
"So I know what time to come home " I chuckled slightly. "Just kidding I'm not leaving. Wow this room really has changed. How'd you do it in the dark?"  
  
"I didn't do it in the dark, I had the curtains open." She said, eyes narrowed.  
  
I lifted her arm and scanned the rest of her. "Sunlight, leaves one question, why are you still so white."  
  
"Because I like white" she said pulling herself out of my grip. I could tell that aggravated her a little bit. "Where's Michiru?"  
  
"She's gone; she was only dropping something off." I said. "This plant scares me"  
  
"You've stepped into its domain, what did you expect. Plants from Pluto aren't exactly your typical house plant." She gave me that bored expression, I jabbed her with one finger.  
  
"You say that as if I didn't notice." I replied unperturbed.  
  
"Well I can't read minds" she said.  
  
I gave her the 'yeah right' look, and she laughed softly. "Ok so maybe I can just a little."  
  
"And you suppose that's why when we're not face to face but at a distance you know exactly what I'm thinking."  
  
"What can I say? I know you well" She sat up and faced me completely. Her face earnest. "I remember the last time you came in here."  
  
"Yeah so do I, consequential wasn't it?" I asked. Careful of my words. I reached out and lightly stoked her face.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it was eventful. Even if the event should have never taken place" she said sighing.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my lap as I settled against the back of her bed. She was warm, her slender form, astonishingly appealing. She sat still and quite. I knew she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.  
  
"It was meant to happen, your in denial" I whisper in her ear.  
  
"So are you" she whispered back as I apprehended her lips.... 


	7. Dreams of Fear

Alright here the next chapter I know I promised I'd get up another chapter for "Just once Sess, just once." But im having trouble with that story... if anyone would like to help me with that story I'd be like forever grateful lol.  
  
Chapter 7 "Dreams, Setsuna's Fears."  
  
'You've definitely lost your mind this time haven't you.' Setsuna asked herself. Lips still rigidly placed against Haruka's.  
  
"goddess" Haruka said moving away and breathing in deeply.  
  
"we shouldn't have done that." Setsuna said, trying to move away from Haruka.  
  
"Your wrong, we should have done that" Haruka held her in her lap and sighed looking out Setsuna's open window, then over at the plant.  
  
"this is relentless isn't it?" Setsuna said readjusting herself in Haruka's lap.  
  
"when'd you notice?" Haruka said giving a question for an answer.  
  
"just now" she said turning in Haruka's lap.  
  
She now sat with her legs around Haruka waist. Arms around Haruka's neck.  
  
Haruka shifted apprehensively.  
  
"I see you remember what happened last time we were in the position." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"how could I not" unsoundly she wheezed as something slid up her legs. Then around her waist.  
  
"im glad, cause it won't happen again" Setsuna's eyes gleamed, with some kind of wicked pleasure.  
  
"sometimes you scare me" Haruka said. Trying to wiggle free.  
  
"don't move, the plant will get tighter." Setsuna said, her grin wicked. "Looks like I tricked the Trickster"  
  
Haruka laughed. The plant tightened. She stopped.  
  
"you wouldn't" Haruka lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"I would" Setsuna's grin was replaced with her normal undaunted features.  
  
The plant was now warped around her torso, slowly claiming her arms. Stopping at her neck.  
  
"are there any lights on in the house?" Setsuna asked suddenly.  
  
"yeah, down stairs"  
  
"good" Setsuna said claiming off of Haruka.  
  
The plant steadily pulled Haruka toward the ceiling. Crawling its way down the hall. Its long vines going down to open the door.  
  
Haruka tilted her head slightly. 'hell if I knew plants were this smart I'd have one too.'  
  
The plant slithered through the door and over Haruka's bed. The plant unbinding her. She sat up. It stayed securely wrapped around her legs as if to say "try anything and I'll brake them."  
  
"Plutonian's are very violent but brilliant people" she whispered. Its released her the rest of the way. And closed the door on its way out.  
  
Lying back down on her bed she stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
"'I see you remember what happened last time we were in the position.'"  
  
'stupid question, that was the best night of my life.'  
  
She slept....  
  
Dream Flashback  
  
"hey Set!, im sorry..." Haruka said quietly to the door. "I didn't mean it"  
  
the door opened.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
"Set?!" I walked in and looked around.  
  
The door closed.  
  
Turning to the bed I saw visibly pale white skin against the darkness that was her bed room.  
  
"Go away" She told me.  
  
"Not yet" I sat on the bed next to her. Running my fingers through the green locks that was her hair.  
  
"I have something to say, and this time I'll make sure you listen to me."  
  
"I always hear you" Setsuna told me almost offended.  
  
"but you don't listen.".  
  
Normal POV  
  
She pulled Setsuna to her, and kissed her deeply. running her fingers across Setsuna's silk like skin causing Setsuna to moan. Haruka let out a laugh that was almost sinful but immensely arousing as well.  
  
She didn't know if she could take it any more. She pulled her lips away from Haruka's and she took in a gasp of air.  
  
"I can't do this" Haruka grinned at how eager Setsuna's response really sounded.  
  
"can't or won't?" Haruka asked grin still plastered upon her face.  
  
"can't"  
  
"well then that's different, in some cases rules are meant to be broken."  
  
In reality Setsuna wanted her just as much as she wanted Setsuna. But Haruka knew that.  
  
Haruka pushed herself on top of Setsuna, pinning her down on the bed. She grinned once more and starred into the Setsuna's eyes and kissing her again. she began to go down Setsuna's body kissing the course she took. Only to stop and remove Setsuna's shirt and bra.  
  
Setsuna's eyes closed as Haruka's lips grew closer to her now awaiting areas. She wanted no she needed her badly, no matter how strongly her concussion was telling her to push her life long companion away. Setsuna did have needs, as every women did. She hated being teased about still being a "thousand year old virgin" as Haruka so blatantly put it. She wanted to feel her stroke her and fondle her, and to know that she wasn't the only one enjoying herself.  
  
Talk about friends with benefits.  
  
Haruka got to the top of Setsuna's underwear and then took the lace in her teeth, gently tugging the underwear off, and tossing them across the bedroom. Setsuna spread her legs a bit further to give Haruka room to adjust herself.  
  
Setsuna was mostly shaved, there was only a small patch of silk like green hair that was just as soft as the hair atop of her head.  
  
"this is nothing like those day dreams I had." Haruka said, Setsuna laughed, the ecstasy of it all had gotten to her. "they were a bit kinkier "  
  
She could smell the other virgins waiting arousal, as she ran her finger between her slit. Nice, warm, and very wet.  
  
"the things you can do to a virgin." Haruka breathed.  
  
"your one to talk. A virgin taking advantage of another virgin."  
  
"you say that as if your as innocent as people think you are."  
  
"im innocent enough to get you out of trouble and keep you out."  
  
"silence women"  
  
Haruka slid her cum covered finger into her mouth and sucked off Setsuna's fluids. She tasted wondrous like an Hawaiian my-tie. She wanted to taste all of her, not just what she got off her fingers.  
  
Haruka in one graceful motion that only The king of the heavens could acquire began to lick the saturated juices from older girls womanhood.  
  
Setsuna moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  
  
Haruka began to suck on Setsuna's womanhood, she gently nibbled on it. Setsuna gripped the bed, her back was arched. Moaning as she got closer to her climax.  
  
Haruka licked faster. Deciding that she would mess with Setsuna just a little bit more.  
  
"uh Ru" Setsuna moaned while taking in sharp breaths of air.  
  
"would you like me to stop" Haruka asked grinning as she raised her head to look at her.  
  
"would you like to die young?!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
  
"temper, temper that attitude just won't do" she sat up, gently she pulled a dazed Setsuna on her lap.  
  
Setsuna automatically wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist.  
  
She gasped when Haruka's mouth expertly warped around her right breast.  
  
"to have never done this before, your pretty good at it." She cried out.  
  
"uh huh" Haruka sucked a little harder before moving to the left.  
  
Setsuna half on earth, half in heaven unbuttoned Haruka's shirt. And growled.  
  
"why the hell is this here?!" she half screamed, staring down at Haruka's well bound chest.  
  
"sorry" she mumbled.....  
  
end dream flashback  
  
"ouch! what the hell was that for." Haruka said as she got beat up by a rather large pillow.  
  
"I bet you had a nice dream" Setsuna laughed as Haruka looked down toward her crotch were a nice wet spot lye. She groaned. "I'd clean up if I were you, Michiru's downstairs"  
  
"this is all your fault" she said, earning her a face full of pillow feathers.  
  
"how so?"  
  
"oh Nevermind" she walked over to her dresser and grabbed the things she need.  
  
Setsuna stood in the door way.  
  
"ever tried wearing a bra?" she asked some what curiously.  
  
"I do sometimes" Haruka yawned "more not than often, they bug me. Just like you do"  
  
"I think im getting sick again. I have a doctors appointment today. I really don't want to go."  
  
"it's better if you go, then they can try to help you." She sat down her things.  
  
"I remember the last time they tried to help me." She hissed. "I'd rather not let them help me again" the plutonian sign shinning darkly on her face.  
  
"ok, ok I get the point." She said hugging her friend.  
  
"I just don't want to end up stuck in a bed for 11 years again." She cried into her shoulder.  
  
"you won't, we won't let that happen." She said gently stroking her hair. 


	8. Hey people, a really important Authors n...

Hey people.

I recently got news that someone really close to my friend Committed Suicide. Im not sure what this means to me, but for a while I didn't like her for reasons that were selfish beyond a doubt.

And now my friend comes and tells me she's gone. That this world will never be graced by her presence, all because life was unbearably hard and she couldn't handle it, I've been there. I'm pretty sure we all have.

But remember Suicide's the easy way out. Its one thing to think about committing it and other when you actually do it. Your not hurting just yourself but everyone that knows of your existence.

Please, if life's getting Ruff. Get some kind of help. Just try and avoid committing suicide.

Thanks... CaptainNeoNoodle

Peace out mah Noodles


	9. Appointment

All right, I'm finally updating even though it hasn't been that long since I've updated this one. For those who are reading "Just once Sess, just once", I will be hopefully finishing off that story next week. I can't just leave it unfinished for so long. It's not fair to you all who are waiting for it. So for that I apologize.

Setsuna paced herself as she walked into the waiting room, of the Doctor's office; waiting for the nurse to call her name. She pretended to be very interested in a word search Hotaru had made her. As nervous and tired as she was, she managed to not let it show through her body's actions nor her facial expressions. She was scared. When she was younger, the doctors diagnosed her with Polio. (We're going to pretend it's not contagious like it really is)

(A/N **Polio**- also known as **Poliomyelitis or infantile paralysis**, is caused by three viruses that enter the mouth, grow in the intestines and pass along the nerves into the brain and then the spinal column causing the nerves to stop working normally. The loss of mobility caused by the damaged nerve(s) is called paralysis and can affect the muscles in the arms, legs, chest, diaphragm and throat. Polio is a very contagious virus.)

It had her hospitalized until she was two and paralyzed from the waist down. Because she was so young and sick she was made to stay in bed until her doctors felt it was an appropriate time for her to try and learn to walk on her own.

' Stuck in bed, paralyzed for ten years. Goddess, don't let this happen again.' She shook that thought away.

"Meioh" The nurse called.

She stood up and walked through the door, and nodded as she walked passed the nurse into Dr. Kojika's office.

She looked at the slightly older woman and gave a small shaky smile.

"So how are we today, Setsuna?" Asked Dr. Kojika.

"Today, I'm fine. Yesterday and last night is another story." Setsuna said trying to stiffen a yawn.

"Before I give an examination, why don't you tell me some of the things that have been occurring lately?" Dr. Kojika sat back in her seat.

"Well, (hehe there's that word again) I have short-term symptoms, headache, I feel haggard, I'm having fevers, stiff neck, stiff back, and severe muscle pain. I just feel like I'm going to brake down." Setsuna looked down and played with her fingers as she told the doctor more things. "I have to take more naps. Sometimes, I wake up and can't feel or move my legs."

"Well, (hehe) you could be in the beginnings of PPS, **Post-Polio Syndrome**. Since you got it so young, it could be beginning earlier then expected."   
  
"Great."  
  
"But as you know there are no treatments for Polio. You may leave your things in here and join me in inside of the examination room down the hall."  
  
Dr. Kojika left the room walking down the hall into the examination room. She slipped gloves on her fingers as she waited for her patient.

----

"I'm worried about Setsuna." Haruka told Michiru as they finished their shakes.

"Why?" Michiru looked up at Haruka who had a strange expression on her face.

"I can't tell you why. I just am." She sighed.

"All right then. But, I'm pretty sure when you get home, you'll see she's been just as fine as Setsuna can be." Michiru gave her a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so" Haruka smiled back. "I dunno what I'd do if I had Setsuna any other way then her normal fine."  
  
Michiru nodded in response.

----

'**Some of the symptoms of Post Polio Syndrome are: unaccustomed fatigue, new weakness in muscles, pain in muscles or joints, breathing difficulties, swallowing problems, depression, muscle spasms/twitching, sleeping problems, anxiety, weakness and muscle atrophy.**' Setsuna replayed everything the doctor told her in her mind. 'Setsuna, Post Polio Syndrome can leave you paralyzed.'

"Great, just Great" She took the keys out of her backpack and unlocked the door. Walking in she turned off the burglar alarm and tossed her pack on the floor. "I'm not going to school today" she mumbled, before walking up stairs to her bedroom.

She opened her door and was greeted by Darkmoon. He sensed his master's dejectedness pawed her leg lightly.

She smiled. "And how was your day?"

'I slept it away, so I wouldn't know.' He barked in reply.

"That's nice." She patted his head and went into her bathroom.

Grabbing a chalice of black liquid from the cabinet under the sink, she opened the chalice and went to the middle of the room where the root of her plant hung. Stepping up on a small ottoman, she poured the strange liquid into the pot over the roots of the plant. She walked back into the bathroom and put the chalice back underneath the sink.

Before walking out she started bath water in hopes to ease the pain in her upper legs and lower back.

'I'm gonna have Haruka give me a back massage.' She laughed, at how effervescent she knew Haruka would be to give her one.

'She's always up for touching me.' She laughed again as she walked up into the attic. Picking up her Guitar, she began plucking at the strings. As she practiced, she sped up until she played the whole song with no mistakes. She stopped playing when she sensed Haruka in the doorway.

"Very good" Haruka said as she stared at Setsuna's back. "I turned your water off."

"Thanks" She said, putting the guitar on its gantry.

"How was your doctors appointment?" Haruka asked, following Setsuna down into her room, then into the bathroom.

"It was just like I thought it would be" she replied stripping down and slipping into the bath. She suddenly smiled up at Haruka. "Wanna give me a massage when I get out?"

"Aye" Haruka answered "So what'd she say?"

"She says I'm suffering from Post-Polio syndrome."

"And that is?"

"Post Polio Syndrome is a 'second' disability affecting a large number of Polio survivors. Post Polio Syndrome is not a reoccurrence of the Polio virus. It can appear in muscles that were affected at the time Polio was contracted or in previously unaffected areas. It can appear any time and is frequently triggered by a trauma such as surgery, death in a family, emotional upheaval, or accident." She repeated from memory. Then, continued by telling her what the doctor told her.

"Paralyzed...?" Haruka said, looking over at Setsuna.

"Yeah, paralyzed." Setsuna sank underneath the water to release unshed tears. 'I can't let her see me cry, she'll worry even more.'  
  
Haruka grabbed a really huge dry cloth and brought it close to the bath.

Setsuna came back above water when she was sure she'd cry no more, standing up she let Haruka warp it around her securely. Stepping out she walked passed Haruka and into her room.

Haruka waited until Setsuna had dried of and lay on the bed with the towel over her bottom (see I can't even say butt, I'm so modest).

Haruka walked over and sat next to her back.

She began with a gentle stroke that started at the base of the neck. Putting her hands on either side of her spine using gentle pressure and continuous motion, she rubbed down the length and then up the sides of her back. She repeated it several times before she began to feel Setsuna's back loosen. Sliding her hands up to her neck she gently applied pressure.

Setsuna moaned, and then giggled. "This feels soooo good" her voice slurred.

"I'm glad you like it" Haruka laughed when Setsuna shivered.

"Don't do that again" she growled / moaned.

"Do what? This?" She moved her hands to the bottom of Setsuna's back taking her thumbs she applied pressure to both side of her spine.

Setsuna Moaned. "Please, stop doing that."

"Ok" Haruka positioned her thumbs at the top of Setsuna's back on both sides of her spine and while applying pressure she gently dragged her thumbs to the bottom, as Setsuna shuddered once again underneath her hands.

"Haruka" Setsuna moaned.

"Oh all right, I'll stop"  
  
"No!" Setsuna yelled into her pillow. Lifting her head she said. "Please don't stop."  
  
"But I thought you didn't like it" Haruka laughed. When Setsuna growled again and shoved her face back into her pillow.

"You Suck" She whined.

"You know that first hand don't you" Haruka laughed.

"Shut the hell up" Setsuna laughed.


	10. A cure 2 years later

Haven't updated this in 2 years..

Chapter 10

--2 years 1 month later--

Setsuna rolled over and stretched before snuggling closer to her source of warmth.

"I never said you could sleep in here," Setsuna muttered, once she noticed Haruka was awake.

"I love you," Haruka whispered.

"I know," She replied.

"So why won't you be with me," Haruka pushed. "There are so many possibilities for us."

"To stressful," Setsuna told her.

"You lie," Haruka poked. "I do all the work already."

"Lets adopt Hotaru," Setsuna thought aloud.

"You don't even like children." Haruka sat up, much to Setsuna's annoyance.

"But I've fallen for her." Setsuna admitted. "Foster parenting isn't enough. I'm afraid they will take her from us."

Haruka read the thoughts Setsuna's eyes displayed.

" I wouldn't mind having a permenant daughter," Haruka smiled. " Can we rename her?"

"Rename her what?" Setsuna frowned.

"Trouble," Haruka grinned. "I never met a toddler who caused so much."

"Absolutely not." Setsuna grinned "We will rename her Nuisance."

--

"It's great to see you again," Dr. Kojika smiled. "You look to be doing much better since the surgery."

"I feel much better," Setsuna acclaimed.

Kojika looked over the results of Setsuna blood tests. "Strange." She muttered.

"What's strange." Setsuna asked.

"There is no sign of it anymore," the Doctor told her.

"Maybe you've got that wrong persons blood." Setsuna said.

"No this is yours I preformed the test myself." Kojika assured her. "Get ready for some pokes and prods."

"Uh oh," Setsuna mumbled."This is going to take a while."

--

"You were there a long time," Michiru said as the front door opened, she was playing with Hotaru.

"Not like I have to check in with you," She retorted, smiling weakly as Hotaru pulled on her pants leg to be picked up.

"You just refuse to speak for Setsuna mama don't you." She asked.

"No," The toddler replied and received a kiss on the nose before being put back down to stand on her own two feet.

"You could have at least called her." Michiru continued.

Setsuna turned to stare at the younger woman.

The two locked into a staring match. Eventually Michiru broke the eye contact and Setsuna continued upstairs to her room.

"I can't believe you really just tried to stare her down," Haruka commented walking out of the kitchen.

"I just can't get on her good side can I?"

"Just leave her alone," Haruka advised. "She doesn't like people trying to hard to become her friend."

"Papa," Hotaru whispered pulling on her pants leg. "I went." The toddler told her once she bent down to her level.

"It's alright," Haruka said, taking hold of the young girls hand. " It happens to everyone your age. And even to some really old people. Don't ever get drunk. That's when some people my age have accidents"

"Don't tell her that Haruka," Setsuna scolded from the doorway of Hotaru's nursery. She continued to watch Haruka change their daughters pull up.

"It's gone," Setsuna told informed her. "When they said they'd had a cure, They didn't think it would make it disappear completely."

"That's wonderful news." Haruka set Hotaru on the floor and let the toddler go do her own thing, before she pulled Setsuna into the room and closed the door. "We need to celebrate." She said, claiming the older girls lips.

Setsuna gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, gently pulling her closer.

Haruka almost moaned when she felt Setsuna wrap her right leg around her. The blonde ventured underneath Setsuna's shirt. Teasing the supple skin underneath, listening as Setsuna's breathing increased. She pushed Setsuna up against a wall in the nursery, lifting the light woman allowing her wrap both legs around her. Setsuna gasped as she felt Haruka's hips grind into her. Setsuna deepened their kiss futher, slipping her hands between herself and the lustful blonde, she undid her belt and pull Haruka tucked shirt out. Setsuna's hands traveled up the front of Haruka's chest gently rubbing the soft nipples beneath her palm. Setsuna inhaled a breath sharply as Haruka removed her mouth from hers and began to play attention to her neck.

"Please," Haruka heard Setsuna whisper. "Stop."

Haruka allowed her to move back into standing position, as she tucked her shirt back into her pants.

"Sorry," Haruka blushed.

"It's fine," Setsuna admitted. "I want it just as bad."

"Then why did we stop?"

"I don't want Hotaru running around the house without Michiru's knowledge."

"We are going to finish this later," Haruka assured her as they walked out.

--

Review.. Next chapter…I dunno… but I can promise it won't be in two years.


	11. Ground rules

I'mith backith hopeith youith likeith theith chapterith.

--

Setsuna sat in her rocking chair in Hotaru's nursery as she rocked the toddler to sleep.

Lowly she sung a song as she stood up to tuck Hotaru into her bed.

"She's beautiful." Haruka said. Watching Setsuna with their daughter from the doorway.

Setsuna nodded as she turned on the bathroom light across from Hotaru's room and left the young girls door open.

Haruka was already prepared for bed, Setsuna noted. The young blonde donned a pair of black sweatpants and white wife beater. Her hair was still dripping lightly from her shower. Setsuna moved passed Haruka and into her bedroom, preparing for her own shower. Haruka was more than aware that Setsuna's pet plant was plotting on a way to eject her from the room. So before it came up with a good plan she made her escape and left to her own room to return when she heard Setsuna's shower turn off.

"Want some company?" Setsuna asked, poking her head through the door.

"Yours," Haruka said, reaching out for her.

Setsuna crawled into her lap, snuggling in for the warmth Haruka silently offered. Haruka pulled the blankets up over the two and wrapped her arms around her.

"Setsuna," Haruka kissed the top of her head. "We need to finish our celebration."

Setsuna smiled, and rose her head in order to meet Haruka's lips. "Another night love. I'm tired."

Haruka nodded. She knew better than to just dismiss it as Setsuna not being "In the mood".

"Are you feeling alright?"

The older woman nodded.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," Setsuna responded. She drifted off to sleep.

Haruka sighed, and gave her lover one more kiss on the head before drifting off into her own dreams.

--

"Hotaru wait!" Setsuna called to the young child who froze instantly. She sighed. "Not so fast."

Setsuna took the piece of pizza the young girl had managed to steal out of the refrigerator.

"This is not lunch." Setsuna watched as Hotaru pouted. Instead she made Hotaru a sandwich and gave her a cup of apple juice.

Hotaru pouted when she knocked over her cup. "No fair," She groaned.

"You did it." Haruka had managed to grab a towel and wiped it up quickly.

Haruka poured Hotaru more juice and sat across from the toddler next to Setsuna.

"Hotaru," Setsuna began, Hotaru looked at her. "How would you feel if you could stay here with me and papa until your old enough to be on your own."

"You wouldn't have to leave." Haruka added.

Hotaru frowned, continuing to eat her sandwich. She swallowed before answering. "Is Michiru going to be around all the time, still?"

Haruka and Setsuna looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"You don't like Michi very much." Hotaru said simply. "She upsets you."

Setsuna shook her head. "I don't have an opinion of Michiru."

Hotaru frowned. "I want to stay, but only if Michiru and Mama stop being mean to each other."

"I can't promise that Michiru and I will always get along, But I can promise to try." Setsuna said.

Hotaru nodded.

--

"Setsuna," Michiru acknowledged as the older woman answered the door.

She moved out of the way and allowed Michiru entrance into the house.

"Is Haruka home?" Michiru asked, eyeing Setsuna suspiciously.

"No, but your welcome to wait." Setsuna left Michiru in the entry hall to do whatever. Instead she decided to follow her.

"How have you been?" Michiru asked as she followed Setsuna into the kitchen.

"Fine," Setsuna sighed. "How about you?"

Michiru looked incredulously. "I'm alright."

Michiru wasn't sure how she should take Setsuna's seemingly non satirical disposition.

"Tea?" She offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." Michiru sat down at the table while watching Setsuna gracefully move around the kitchen preparing for their cups of tea. Once it was finished she sat the tea in front of Michiru and joined her at the table, on the opposite side. "Your being awfully cordial today."

Setsuna nodded. "I promised Hotaru I'd stop treating you like crap all the time. Try and get along."

Michiru nodded.

"But we have to lay down some ground rules," Setsuna continued.

Michiru waited to hear these "ground rules."

"You need to respect the fact that this is my home and my life. I don't need you prying into things that don't concern you."

"Excuse me for worrying about Haruka, obviously you don't" Michiru retorted.

"How dare you tell me I don't worry about Haruka," Setsuna hissed. "I'm the only one who has ever truly loved her for who she is and not what she has."

"Are you inquiring that I'm only here because Haruka is wealthy?"

"That would be stupid," Setsuna dismissed her.

"I agree," Michiru took a sip of her tea before it got cold. "But do you realize that when your gone all day and Haruka doesn't hear from you until you decide to come home she's worried to death. She needs someone who is always there for her."

"You have no idea what "being there" for her means." Setsuna hissed. "You haven't been here long enough to know anything about her."

"I know enough about her." Michiru hissed in reply.

The older woman didn't respond.

"And I'm not going anywhere any time soon. So we're just going to have to learn to deal with each other."

Setsuna and Michiru engaged in yet another staring battle. The two ignored the sound of the front door opening and foot steps running toward the kitchen.

"You really should fetch Hotaru's lunch,"

"And you really should get the hell out of my house," Setsuna inwardly smirked when Michiru broke eye contact first.

"Hey ladies," Haruka said, ruffling Michiru's hair and giving Setsuna a kiss on the cheek before opening the pantry.

"Where's the food?" Hotaru asked peeking through Haruka's legs and into the open pantry. Looking for chips, cookies and her favorite food of all. "Crackers?"

"Because of the fact that Hotaru considers crackers and juice a meal. She's not getting them for a while."

"No fair," Hotaru pouted.

Setsuna sighed, this look always got to her. "There are grapes in the refrigerator."

Hotaru instantly stopped pouting, and ran over to the fridge attempting to pull open the door.

"How about you let me help you?" Haruka opened the door and pulled the grapes out of the drawer they used just for fruit. She washed them and put them in a bowl for the toddler who stood waiting patiently.

The two women at the table looked at each other an sighed. Setsuna gave her a look that said her thought's loud and clear.

Her message. "Don't make me get rid of you."

--

I'm going to start updating this story more often. Because of the fact that I'm finishing my big stories before I start anymore.

Please review.


	12. No Fun

Yeah really short chapter but I need something to get me started with this story again.

_Chapter 13: No fun._

"Crackers?" Hotaru asked as she attempted to climb up Setsuna's side of the bed.

"No," Setsuna answered sitting up. "breakfast, made by Haruka."

"Looks like we won't be eating," Haruka mumbled turning over.

"Yes we will," Setsuna said pushing Haruka out of the bed.

"papa fall down?" Hotaru asked, running over to Haruka's side of the bed.

"Something like that," Haruka said glaring at Setsuna. "let papa get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"Can I watch TV?" Hotaru asked.

"Go read a book," Setsuna said. "at least that won't completely kill all of your brain cells."

Hotaru pouted but did as she was told.

"That's so cruel," Haruka said pouting. "let the kid watch TV."

"As soon as you get rid of the porn channels." Setsuna retorted.

"But I like those channels," Haruka grinned. "they're entertaining to watch."

"well until then she reads."

Haruka sighed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Is Michiru making an appearance today?"

"No she has a concert." Haruka said. "she invited us."

"Us as in you and Hotaru right?" Setsuna asked praying that what the other woman had meant.

"Nope, all three." Haruka teased. "I think she has a crush on you."

Setsuna decided that comment was too stupid to respond to.

"Any requests?" Haruka asked as she came out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"No cereal," Setsuna asked. She knew well enough not to have Haruka go down there and make breakfast without instruction. She would have their daughter eating cold cereal. "Unless it's oatmeal."

"Yeah, anything else?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna shook her head.

--

"So did you talk her into coming?" Michiru asked.

"She's coming," Haruka assured Michiru as Setsuna walked into the kitchen.

The older woman held in her scowl. She needed to be mature about this, even if she didn't want to be. At least Michiru was trying, for the moment.

"Guess what?" Haruka asked.

"No,"

"Awe, you're being just as much fun as Set'" Haruka teased.

"Please tell me she's not sitting there glaring."

"Only if you want me to lie."

"You're sleeping in the dog house tonight."

"That's a huge upgrade."

"You're such a loser," Michiru laughed.

"And your point is?"

"So what did you want me to guess,"

"Hotaru insisted she get a new suit for the occasion." Haruka grinned.

"Why doesn't she like dresses any more?"

"Because her papa doesn't like them," Haruka reminded her. "but her mind will change again once she see Setsuna."

"What so special about Setsuna in a dress?"

"You'll see." Haruka promised. "Just remember she's mine when you see her."


	13. Just one of Those Nights

Next chapter is last chapter.

_Chapter 14: Just one of those nights._

The tall woman sighed as she shuffled through her closet to find a dress good enough for tonight's event. Unfortunately for her she was having just as much trouble as she expected she would, and without Haruka there to pick one out for her she was on her own.

It was saddening that the older woman needed for Haruka to be there with her in order to find something decent to wear. She hadn't been to somewhere as fancy as a classical music concert in a long time. Since they had Hotaru adult things like that had been cast aside for less formal events that wouldn't be inappropriate for them to bring a child to.

Setsuna shrugged, giving up those things were more than worth it to her. Hotaru was one of the best things to ever happen to both parents.

There were two dresses that suck out in Setsuna's closet, but she was having a unnaturally difficult time choosing.

She noticed the slinking behind her as one of the many tentacles of the planet came to shuffle through the closet. It pulled out one of Setsuna's much older dresses. It wasn't one of the two she had been thinking of.

"I may not be able to fit that," she told that plant aloud, but it insisted. She shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to at least try the dress on.

--

"You're going to get it dirty Hime-Chan," Haruka insisted as she chased her toddler around the living room.

The smaller girl was dressed just as Haruka in her black and white tux.

"Nope," She argued. "I not get dirty,"

"Proper Hotaru," Setsuna said finally joining them downstairs. "I will not get dirty."

"I will not get dirty," She repeated to Haruka. Who in turn smiled.

"Why don't you go and find a quiet toy to take with you," Setsuna proposed.

Hotaru nodded vigorously, she knew the perfect toy that would keep he occupied.

"You look beautiful," Haruka told Setsuna the moment Hotaru was out of earshot. "It makes me want to shag you right here."

"I could be wearing nothing and you'd want to shag me." Setsuna laughed.

"At least wrinkled clothing wouldn't be evidence of what we were doing." Haruka pointed out.

"At least," She agreed.

"Michiru is very excited that you're coming," Haruka told her. "I don't know what kind of impression you've mad on her but one thing is for sure…"

"What?" Setsuna asked suspiciously.

"She wants you," Haruka said seriously, but then broke out into a giggle fit as the older woman made a very uncharacteristic expression.

"What ever fantasy you have you better shove it back into the empty hole it crawled out of." She warned. "You're not planning to tag team me."

"No way," Haruka said. "But I would totally shag you both given the chance."

"Stop being such a hentai," Setsuna sighed.

"I can't help it," Haruka pouted. "I'm going to get something to eat want anything?"

"A granola bar would be nice," She responded.

--

Michiru sighed as she inspected her violin for the thousandth time. The last thing she needed was for one of the strings to break while she played. There was an unusual crowd of people tonight, most of them rich people with nothing to do with their time but try to come and look as distinguished as possible to the neighbors.

Her new extend family members would be joining the audience and she needed to make sure everything would be perfect.

The piece she wrote for tonight would be just for them.

And she needed it to be perfect.

--

"Hotaru calm down," Setsuna said watching the little girl jump around excitedly. There were a lot of good looking people here. Not like the usual grease monkeys she saw when she went out with her Haruka papa.

They sat in their seats within the first several rows and placed the child in between them.

It wasn't long before the concert hall dimmed and the curtains opened.

--

Review.


End file.
